Beauty Behind the Screen
by Lyonsgirl
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is smarter than he looks. As proven when he hacks Lucy Heartfilia's computer. Lucy is content with her friends Levy, Jet, and Droy. What happens when she finds out that Natsu, the most popular guy in her high school, is the one that hacked her computer? What kind of mischief will Natsu get them both in to relieve his bordom? **Adopted from Astra199**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I adopted this story from Astra199, who let me rewrite the original first and second chapters in my own way. I hope you guys like the story!**

~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~

I stumbled through the streets, trying to keep my eyes open long enough to get home. _Stupid finals. If they weren't so close, I could sleep properly, but no. I have to study._ I let out a frustrated sigh when I remembered the text from Levy. _When does she even study? She gets such good grades, but she always has time to go out with Jet and Droy. Why can't I have that sort or time?_ I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sight of my house. It's smaller than other houses, but it's very comfy for me. _Mom and dad say I should get a bigger house, but what's the point of that? This house feels comfortable, and I'm the only one living in it._ I stop in front of my door and pull out my keys. _I'm so tired. I need to sleep, but I need to study more too._

I open the door and walk into the living room instead of going to bed. _I need to study._ I plop down on my couch and look at my laptop. _I studied enough today. I need sleep more than study._ I was too tired to walk to my room, so I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I went in and out of sleep all night. I gave up on sleep after I woke up for the hundredth time. Checking the time, I realized I actually slept for a few hours. _I'm still tired though._ I sigh. I might as well study since I can't stay asleep.

I sat up and opened my laptop. I opened my document folder and froze. My eyes widened in shock. I closed the window and reopened the folder, but my document's folder was still empty. "What," I trailed off. _Where's my document?_ All of my assignments and study notes were gone. My brows furrowed when I saw a document in the folder that I don't recognize labeled 'Unknown.' I was even more confused when it only had seven words on it. I opened the document and saw that there was a message for me in size twenty font.

 **Hello stranger, have you noticed something missing?**

My eyes widened in shock. _Someone hacked my computer and stole my files?_ Anger flared in me. _The cocky idiot dares harass and annoy me more?_ I glared at the screen. _This person better give the files back._ I quickly typed a message back to him.

 _ **WELL NO SHIT! WHERE'S MY FILES?!**_

Normally, I'd forgive and forget, but I'm tire and the majority of the work he stole was due soon. I didn't have time to type everything up again, and if I don't turn them in, I have to repeat the entire year. I almost jumped out of my seat in fright when the hacker started to type a response. _The hacker's in my computer right now?_

 **Well someone is grumpy today, jeez.**

I let out a frustrated sound. _I'm tired. I feel like my brain is fried, and my files are stolen. I wander why I'm grumpy._ I sigh in resignation. _Being grumpy isn't going to get my files back._ I calmly typed a message to the hacker.

 _ **Who are you?**_

I stared at the screen in anticipation. _If I can find out who this is, I can get the police to get my files back. Hacking is illegal, right?_ The longer I waited the worse my fear became. _Why is this person taking so long? Was the hacker just going to leave me without my files?_ I finally saw the hacker typing.

 **An Asshole, who also happens to be a hacker.**

I burst out laughing. _Did he just call himself an asshole?_ My eyes widened in shock. _I shouldn't be laughing! He still has my files!_ I quickly composed myself. _Will he try to get me to pay for my files?_ I focused on my laptop again when I saw the hacker typing again.

 **Don't worry. I'll give your files back. They aren't fully deleted,**

I sighed in relief and leaned back on the couch. I sat up strait again when I realized the hacker wasn't done typing.

 **But you'll have to bow down to me and say I'm awesome.**

I raised a brow at the hacker's request. I was typing a response before I even knew it.

 _ **What are you, 12?**_

I sighed and stared at the screen. _If they really are twelve, hopefully they weren't planning on robbing me._

 **How rude! You put your address on your laptop. You shouldn't be so trusting.**

My eyes widened, and fear flooded through me. _I don't know this person, and they know where I live. Was this hacker giving me advice or threatening me?_ I hastily typed back a response.

 _ **I'm sorry! Please don't do anything!**_

I jumped up and got my phone. I was ready to call the police at any moment now. I set it down right beside my laptop. I took a deep breath and opened the webcam. _All I can do right now is give into his demands. It's not like it's that serious. All I have to do is say he's awesome. What's the harm in that?_ I knelt down on the floor and clicked the record button. "Please give me back my files and," I trailed off and sighed. "You're awesome," I mumbled. I ended the video and quickly uploaded it to the word document. I typed a message for the hacker.

 _ **Is that what you needed?**_

 __I sat back on the couch and bit my lip. _I hope he's satisfied with that._ I grew up with rich parents, so I'm not used to any of this. _If the hacker isn't satisfied with this, I'm going to find a way to get those files back. I won't take this laying down. I'm not a useless damsel in distress. I refuse to be useless. I'll fight back with everything I've got._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, and I'll definitely work to make the story flow a bit smoother than the first chapter did. This is the last chapter by Astra199. The next chapter will be the start of my ideas for the story. Anyways, here's the second chapter!**

~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~

My eyes widened when I saw that she posted a video on the word document. _She didn't think I was serious did she?_ I shook my head. _She must have posted a video with her yelling at me or something._ I slowly clicked the video. The first thing I saw was a girl kneeling on the ground with a serious face.

"Please give me back my files and," she trailed off. She looked a bit reluctant and then sighed in resignation. "You're awesome," she mumbled.

I burst out laughing. _She took me seriously!_ I held my stomach because it was starting to hurt from how hard I was laughing. When I bend too far forward, I almost fell off the chair, but I luckily caught myself. It took me a few minutes after that to finally calm down enough to try and type a reply. When I looked at the computer again, I saw that she typed a message to me.

 _ **Is that what you needed?**_

I burst out laughing again. _This is the funniest thing that's happened to me in a while._ I shook my head and finally got control of myself again. I looked at the video again. My eyes widened a bit when I really looked at the girl. _This girl's really hot._ I shook my head again. _Focus, Natsu, focus._ I quickly typed a message to her.

 **I was just having some fun. I wasn't serious, but if you really feel that way…**

I chuckled and started to pet my cat, Happy. I looked down and raised a brow at him. _When had he even gotten into the room? Sneaky cat. He's like a ninja!_ "This girl is interesting, Happy, isn't she?" I asked him. Happy meowed at me. _I'll take that as a 'yes.'_ I looked over at my clock and laughed. It was already 8:10. I had twenty minutes to get to school, but I only smiled at Happy. "Looks like I'm skipping today too," I said to him. My finals were coming up, but I wasn't stressed about them. I know I'll ace them. Dad taught me everything I need to know.

Igneel, my dad, worked in the military, and he's really intelligent, which luckily was passed down to me. Even though dad went into the military and took advantage of his talents and brain, I'm a different story. I just want to relax and have fun with my friends instead of stressing out. I smiled as I saw what my most recent fun replied.

 _ **What?!**_

I laughed at her reply. _I'm so glad I chose to hack this girl. Her reactions are hilarious!_

 **Well yeah, sure I'll give your files back. I was just bored.**

I exited the document and moved the folder labeled 'YUBSINFGEYI' back to her documents folder. I chuckled. _I hope she doesn't mind that I always mix everything up. It'll be hilarious to see her reaction._ I sighed. _That was fun while it lasted. Too bad I don't know who she is._ I smiled again as an idea came to mind. _The fun doesn't have to over yet._

 **Hey, what's your name?**

I pet Happy as I waited for her reply.

 _ **Really?**_ _**"What's your name?" What is this, a dating site?**_

I blushed and automatically pulled my scarf up to hide the blush. _She just had to bring up my one and only weakness. Well, it's not my 'one and only' weakness, but she doesn't need to know that._ I sighed as I remembered how many times my friends made fun of me for never having been on a date before. Then I shook my head and sighed as I remember all the girls at school fawning over me. _They don't even know me. They only like how I look. They don't like me for me._ I smirked at the screen when I decided it would be fun to mess with her more.

 **It could be. I'm Natsu.**

I smiled as I read her reply.

 _ **Yeah, yeah. I'm Lucy.**_

 _Well, that didn't mess with her as much as I thought it would, but oh well. I finally got her name._ I smiled even wider as I decided that Lucy would be my new friend. _Lucy is a pretty name for a pretty girl._ My smile instantly fell when I saw that the entire chat was highlighted. My eyes widened in realization, and I pressed Ctrl C and copied as much as I could before Lucy deleted our conversation.

 **Why'd you do that, Luce? :(**

I exited out of the word document and created a new one on my own laptop. I pasted the conversation with Lucy that I could save before she deleted it onto the document. My friends tell me that it's strange that I keep conversations like this, but they're treasures to me, especially ones like my conversation it Lucy. I grinned. _One day we'll be talking and we'll be best friends. Then I'll surprise her by having the memory of when we first met._ I went back to the conversation with Lucy and saw that she had typed a message back.

 _ **Because it was getting too long, and Luce?**_

I smiled and chuckled a little.

 **Yep, that's my new nickname for you.**

 _I wander what her reply is going to be. Will she be angry? Maybe she'll be creeped out? I mean I hacked her computer, and now I'm giving her nicknames? Oh well though._ I sighed when I finally saw her reply.

 _ **Oh no. I'm going to be late for school! Bye!**_

I frowned at the screen. _I don't want her to leave._ I picked up Happy from my lap and set him on the bed. I stood up and grabbed my backpack. _If she's going to school, I might as well go too._ I walked out of the house and locked the door. I smiled mischievously as I pulled out my phone, punched in a number, and sent a text.

 **Hello, it seems we meet again.**

I laughed as I thought of Lucy's reaction. _What a weirdo. She really needs to stop putting so much information on her laptop. I mean, who puts their password as 123? Maybe I can help her with that sometime._ I rolled my eyes as I put my phone back into my pocket. I didn't have to wait long before I felt my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and saw that Lucy texted me back.

 _ **Who is this? I really hope it's not who I think it is.**_

I frowned at the text. _Does she not like me that much? I mean, sure I stole all her files, but I gave them all back._ I shook my head and texted back even though I was a bit hurt by what she said.

 **An asshole who also happens to be a hacker at your service.**

I didn't even have time to put my phone away before she texted me back.

 _ **THANK GOD! I thought it was Loke.**_

I shuddered at the mention of Loke. I knew someone named Loke, and he was probably the creepiest person I knew. _I'm scared to even think about what I'd find if I hacked him._ I shook my head and shuddered again. _I'm not risking it. Never will I try to hack Loke._ I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight of the school gates. I sighed. _Here we go again._

I was the most popular guy in school. I don't even know why I'm popular. Thanks to the popularity, I have to deal with the same things every day I go to school. Number one, everyone gasped when they saw me. I was hard to miss because of my salmon colored hair and my signature scarf. Number two, I had no personal space unless I made some for myself. Everyone crowded around me in order to get close and brag to others that they got close. Number three, everyone complimented you about everything. Sure, it was nice at first, but now I know that all those compliments are empty. They're just about my looks or the score I got on the latest test. No one complimented me for anything else. I hate the compliments now. They aren't genuine. All I want to do anymore is get away, so I rarely come to school anymore. A lot of people haven't ever seen me, but they've heard of me. They just want to brag that they got close to me on the few days I actually show up. I don't want to be around people like them and just want to escape, and luckily I have a way to do just that.

I stretched. Then I tie my scarf around my head. I crouch down and mentally start counting as the crowd gets closer. As soon as I hit three, I run past the crowd. I jump over a hedge and onto a low ledge. I see a pipe above my head, so I grab it and haul myself up the pipe and onto the roof. Panting, I sit down. _What would everyone think when they found out that the popular guy that loves sports is actually a techie? Maybe I should tell them so they'll leave me alone, but that probably won't work, huh?_

I shook my head and looked down at the other students. Some were pointing at me and making wild hand gestures, but I don't really care at the moment. My mind was on Lucy again. I could read people pretty well, but Luce stumped me. _She's such a weirdo._ My eyes widened as an idea came to mind. I quickly pulled out my phone and found Lucy in my contacts list. I changed her name to 'Weirdo.' I laughed. _It seems fitting._ _I can't wait to talk to her again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! This is the first chapter that I'm coming up with, so I hope you guys like it! Sorry that this chapter is short. I promise that the next one will be longer. I hope you guys aren't mad at the end. I have a plan for the fanfic, and I don't want to rush the story.**

~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~

I ran past the gates of Magnolia High School and almost ran into Levi. Luckily, I was able to stop before I hit her. Levi raised an annoyed brow at me. "Sorry, Levi," I said. "I had some complications today, and I lost track of time."

"Alright," Levi said. "So what were the complications?" We started to walk toward the school doors.

"A guy hacked my computer and stole my files," I sighed.

"Oh my gosh!" Levi gasped. "Did you get your files back?"

I gave a small smile. "Yes, he gave them back," I said. _I can't decide whether I liked talking to him or not though. He seemed pretty friendly, but he also made the weird comment about knowing my address. Levi doesn't need to know that right now though._

"As long as you got it back," Levi said.

We were about to walk into the doors when we heard everyone outside gasp. I turned my head and saw someone climb up the pipe on the side of the school building. He had a scarf wrapped around his head. I giggled. _What a weird guy._ I watched as he pulled himself onto the roof. _It's amazing that he could pull himself onto the roof though._ After the guy got onto the roof, Levi and I turned walked into the school.

"Well, that was quite a show," Levi said.

I laughed. "Yep," I said. "Today has already been eventful. First my computer was hacked. Then my phone was hacked, and now a got to watch a guy climb up a pole and onto the roof."

"Your phone was hacked?" Levi asked. Her eyes were wide in shock.

My eyes widened. _Woops. I didn't mean to tell her that._ I gave her a smile. "It's ok," I reassured quickly. "He doesn't say anything weird." _Besides that he knows where I live._ "He actually seems pretty childish."

Levi stared at me skeptically. I kept smiling at her. Then she finally sighed in resignation. "Alright, but tell me if something happens, ok?"

I smiled. "Ok," I said. We decided to get to class before the bell rang, so we wouldn't have to go through our crowded halls. I stopped outside my AP Physics class. I sighed. _I really hate physics. I think I know what I'm doing. Then I get a test back and find out that I didn't know anything._ I opened the door and stepped into the classroom. I sat down in my chair and took out my class supplies. _This is going to be another long day._ I pulled out my book and started reading.

"Hey, Lulu," I heard someone say from beside me. I frowned. _And the day starts with the most annoying guy in the school bothering me. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away._ I didn't bother to respond to him and continued reading. "Lulu," Dan called.

I sighed, marked my page, and lightly set down my book. _The book doesn't deserve my anger, so there's no reason to slam it._ I turned my head to glare at Dan. "What do you want, Dan?"

Dan didn't seem fazed by my glare and just smiled at me. "I want to tell you what we're doing on our date today," he said.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "We aren't going on a date today," I said. "We aren't going to go on a date any day because we aren't dating. I'm not your girlfriend, and I don't want to be your girlfriend."

Dan just smiled even more. "Of course," he said. "We can just skip to the marriage."

I glared at him. "No," I said. I turned back to my book and started reading. _We do this every day! Why can't he understand what the word 'no' means?_ I suddenly felt my phone buzz. I pulled out my phone and saw that Natsu had texted me.

 **School is so boring.**

I covered my mouth to try to hide my smile.

 _ **Tell me about it. I have to deal with the same idiot every day.**_

The bell rang as soon as I sent the text. I put my phone and book away. The teacher came in and jumped right into the lesson. I tried to take good note and pay attention, but some of the material just went right over my head. Dan tried to talk to me though the entire period. Luckily the teacher scolded him before I could snap. Halfway through class, I felt my phone buzz. _Did Natsu text me back? Or was it someone else? What did he say?_ I forced myself not to check my phone for the rest of the period. As soon as the bell rang for passing period, I pulled out my phone.

 **You too? Who's annoying you?**

I smiled a little. _What a twist. The guy who stole my files this morning is worried that people are annoying me._ I quickly grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. Maneuvering in the hall was more difficult than people thought. Luckily, I was smaller than most people. I was only five foot two, so I could squeeze past people pretty easily. I finally got to my computer class and sat down at my computer. I pulled out my phone and texted Natsu back.

 _ **A guy who doesn't know what 'no' means.**_

The bell rang for class to start, so I put my phone away. My computer and algebra classes pass by quickly. It was already lunch, and Natsu still hadn't texted me back yet. I was worried that he thought I meant him. _I haven't told him 'no' at any point, have I? Wait. Why am I worried if he thinks I'm talking about him? He hacked me, and that's it._ I sat beside Levi and was about to eat when we heard the whole cafeteria gasp again. Levi and I turned around to see why everyone was so shocked.

My eyes widened when I saw all the girls in the cafeteria run towards the doors. _What are they doing?_ Levi and I continue to watch the girls as they start to shout and push each other out of the way. I raised a brow at them. I suddenly saw Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox stand up from the table behind us and walk towards the girls.

"Move," Gajeel growled when the girls didn't see him and Gray standing behind them. The girls gasped and moved out of the way. Gray and Gajeel walked through the path that the girls made and turned around when they got to the middle. My eyes widened when I saw Gray and Gajeel walking away from the girls with a pink haired guy. _Pink hair?_

"Who's that?" I asked Levi. I watched as the pink haired guy sighed and sat down with Gajeel and Gray. I noticed that Gray had said something to make the pink haired guy mad. They started a fight and Gajeel got sucked into the fight as well.

"I don't know," Levi said. "I would ask Gajeel, but he seems busy at the moment." I nodded my head and turned back around so I can eat my food. A few minutes later, I got a text. I pulled my phone out and smiled when I saw Natsu's name.

 **Really? Well, that's a stupid thing to not know the meaning of.**

I giggled **.**

 _ **Lol! Finally! Someone that understands!**_

I set down my phone and started eating. "Are you still texting the guy that hacked you?" Levi asked. Someone started coughing at the table behind us.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the pink haired guy was hiding his chest. My brows furrowed in worry. I grabbed my water, stood up, and walked over to him. When he stopped coughing, I handed him my water. He opened it and drank half the water bottle.

"Thank you," he said. He turned to me with a smile. His smile quickly vanished, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw me. _Do I have something on my face?_

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quickly. "I'm totally fine. I'm A ok," he rambled. I raised a brow at him. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

I giggled and gave him a smile. "Well, it's good that you're ok," I said. He blushed. "Try not to choke again." I gave him a small wave, turned around, and walked away. Levi raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at her. "Yes, I'm still texting him." My phone vibrated again. I picked it up and saw that Natsu texted me.

 **I heard from one of my sources that you saved a guy from choking.**

My eyes widened, and I looked around the cafeteria. _He's here?_ I didn't see anyone looking at me, so I decided to text back.

 _ **Well, your sources exaggerated. I didn't save him. I just gave him water after he stopped choking. It's creepy that you have sources watching me by the way.**_

"What did he text you, Lu," Levi asked.

I sighed. "He apparently has friends here, and they know that he's texting me. One of his friends told him about me handing water to that guy," I explained.

"That's a bit creepy, Lu," Levi said. "He sounds like a stalker, and I'm worried he's going to try to do something."

I smiled at her. "I'll be careful, Levi. I promise." Levi sighed and nodded her head. I got another text.

 **I'm sure the guy is really grateful though.**

I smiled a little. Levi and I talked for the rest of lunch. I also didn't get any more texts from Natsu. I was a bit disappointed. _I shouldn't be disappointed. He's got a life too._

"Hey," I heard a guy say. I turned around and saw the pink haired guy scratching the back of his head again.

"Yes?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. "What's your name?" My eye widened. His eyes met mine, and he quickly looked away. I raised a brow but didn't question his actions. _Is he shy or something?_

I smiled. "I'm Lucy," I said.

He suddenly grinned from ear to ear. He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I never thought I'd actually meet you in person," he said. My eyes widened. _What does he mean by 'meet me in person'? This is creepy. I need to get away quickly._

I suddenly smiled at the pink haired guy. "So it seems," I said. "Well, my friend and I need to get going. We promised to meet up with some other friends." Levi and I stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria. _I hope that guy doesn't come near me again. That was creepy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I really appreciate the positive reviews! The reviews made my day! I hope everyone continues to like the story! Sorry for the super late update! I didn't have internet for a while, and had to work on my other story as well. Here's the next chapter!**

~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~

I watched Lucy run out of the cafeteria with her friend. _What was that about?_ I looked at the table where Lucy and her friend had been sitting and saw that they left their lunch. _Why'd she buy lunch and then just leave it after barely eating anything?_ I heard Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing. I turned around and gave them a confused look. "Why are you guys laughing?" They just laughed harder. I glared at them and plopped down in the chair at the table. I grumpily ate my food as I waited for them to stop laughing.

After a few minutes the boys finally stopped laughing. "She ran away from you because you sounded like a stalker," Gray explained. They stared to chuckle again.

My eyes furrowed in confusion. _I sounded like a stalker? How? I just said that I didn't think I'd actually get to meet her in person._ My eyes widened in realization. _I made it sound like I'd been following her._ I groan and hit my head on the table. "I didn't mean to sound like that. I really didn't think we'd meet, but she knows who I am," I said.

"Apparently she doesn't think she knows who you are," Gajeel said. They laughed again.

"That's it!" I said in realization. The guys suddenly stopped laughing.

"What's it?" Gajeel asked.

"I hacked her this morning," I explained. "We talked through a word document, and I heard her friend talk about her texting me, but she doesn't know it's me. I walked over to her and asked her name to make sure it was her and completely forgot to say that I'm the guy who hacked her."

Gray and Gajeel stared at me in shock. "You hacked her computer?" Gray asked.

"How did hacking her turn into you two texting?" Gajeel asked.

I ignored Gray's question. _I just said I hacked her, so there's no reason to answer his dumb question._ I shrugged at Gajeel. "I hacked her phone too." Gray and Gajeel stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. The guys then shook their head and sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning," Gray sighed. "Why did you hack her computer?"

I shrugged. "I was bored."

The guys shook their heads again. "Why would you hack her phone too?" Gray asked.

I smiled at them. "It was fun talking to her, so I made sure I could keep talking to her."

"You do realize that she could call the police on you now, right?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. "She has your phone number and can give it to the police. Don't worry though. I'll make sure Erza visits you every once in a while."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to jail," I said. "Lucy likes talking to me too, so she won't call the police."

Gray shook his head and sighed. "I'm still going to watch the news to see if you get arrested. I can't believe that anyone would want to talk you, flame brain."

I glared at Gray. "What was that, ice princess?"

Gray glared back. "What'd you call me, pyro?"

I jumped out of my seat. "You heard me, snowman!"

Gray jumped up as well. "You're asking to get your butt handed to you, flame brain!"

"Like you could beat me, ice princess!" I got ready to punch him.

"Are you two fighting?" a feminine voice asked.

Gray and I froze and turned to look at Erza. We smiled at her and threw our arms around each other. "Of course not, Erza," Gray said. I nodded my head. "We were just discussing Natsu's new friend."

"New friend?" Erza asked. She sat down at the table, and Gray and I quickly sat down as well.

Gajeel snickered. "I don't know if we should call her his friend. He hacked her computer and phone. Then he scared her off just now."

"What?" Erza asked in shock. She turned a deadly glare to me.

My eyes widened, and I quickly held up my hands in defense. "She doesn't mind talking to me! In fact, she sometimes starts the conversation!" I defended. As if to prove my point, my phone buzzed at that moment. I took it out and showed Erza. "See? I haven't texted her since I tried to talk to her a few minutes ago." I take the phone away from Erza and opened the text.

 _ **I know you said that the guy was probably grateful to me, but I think he's a stalker.**_

My eyes widened. _They were right. She thinks I'm a stalker._ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. _Now I can't tell her I'm the creepy stalker guy unless she gets a better opinion of me._ I quickly texted her back.

 **What makes you think he's a stalker?**

"Why would she still be talking to you if she thinks you're a stalker?" Erza asked.

"She doesn't know that the idiot that creeped her out in the cafeteria is the same idiot that hacked her computer," Gray explained.

Erza raised a brow at him. Then she turned her questioning gaze to me. "Why don't you just tell her?"

I raised a brow at her. "A guy hacks her computer, then her phone, and then accidently makes himself sound like a stalker. Would you want to continue talking to him?"

Erza sighed and shook her head. "I understand." _Ha! I finally one this one!_

 _ **The guy asked my name then said, "I never thought I'd meet you in person." He sounds like he's been watching me.**_

I frown at the screen. "I messed up pretty bad. She likes Natsu the hacker, but not Natsu the guy in her school."

 **Maybe he has been watching you, but from afar at your school. Maybe he was too shy to talk to you in person.**

"That's why you don't hack people, stupid," Gajeel said.

"I'm working on fixing it," I grumbled as I opened the newest text from Lucy.

 _ **I've never even seen him at the school before! It is a big school though, and it would explain why he was so flustered.**_

I blushed and lightly hit my head on the table. _She noticed that I was flustered!_ I sighed and sat back up. _It worked in my favor though, so I can't really complain._

 **So are you going to give him another chance?**

 _Please! Please say yes!_ My leg bounced as I waited for her answer.

 _ **I'll give him another chance, but not at lunch today. It would be awkward if I went back into the cafeteria after running out.**_

"Yes!" I yelled as I jump out of my chair. I had a huge smile on my face as I reread the message.

"Why are you so happy?" Gray asked.

I smiled even wider. "I convinced Lucy to give me another chance," I said happily.

"How did you do that?" Erza asked.

I blushed again and sat down. Erza raised her eye brow expectantly. I scratched the back of my head. "I may have convinced her that I've been watching her from afar at school because I'm too shy to try to start a conversation with her."

"And she believed it?" Gajeel asked.

My cheeks turned a shade darker. "She did since I was flustered when I tried to talk to her in person," I mumbled. Gray and Gajeel burst out laughing. _It must be laugh at Natsu day or something._

"Won't she figure out that you're the hacker since you two have the same name?" Erza suddenly asked.

My eyes widened in shock. _Wait, she didn't mention the guy's name._ I quickly texted Lucy.

 **Do you know who the guy is?**

Lucy quickly texted me back.

 _ **No. I've never seen him before, and he didn't say his name. I'll remember his pink hair though.**_

I smiled. "No," I said. "I didn't tell her my name when I talked to her a few minutes ago. I can just tell her to call me Dragneel instead of Natsu at school. When she gets a better opinion of me, I can tell her the truth."

"Don't wait too long, Natsu," Erza warned. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be to tell her."

"It'll be fine," I said. I waved her off and kept smiling. I reread Lucy's text when something caught my attention. I frowned. _She thinks my hair is pink. It's salmon! Salmon!_

"Did Lucy text you again?" Gray asked.

"Yes," I mumbled. "Lucy just said that my hair is pink."

"It is," Gajeel said.

I glared at Gajeel. "What did you say, metal head?" I growled.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked.

"Of course not," I said quickly. My phone buzzed again. I raised a brow when I saw that I had an email instead of a text. My eyes widened when I saw that it was from dad. I quickly opened it.

 _I'll be able to Skype you at 6:00pm your time today. See you in a few hours._

I grinned and put my phone away. Everyone gave me confused looks.

"What? Did Lucy just ask you on a date or something?" Gray asked.

I rolled my eyes. _She hasn't even known me for a full day. Why would she ask me out?_ "No," I said. My smile came back. "Dad just emailed me. He said we can Skype today."

Erza smiled. "I'm glad you can talk to your dad again. It's been awhile since you last talked to him, right?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I said. "The last time was a few months ago."

Gajeel nodded. "It's the same with my dad," he said.

Gray sighed. "It's hard for them to contact us because of their schedules and the time difference where their stationed."

Erza nodded. "It's still hard to believe that the three of you met each other when you aren't even living on or around a military base. You're dads are even stationed in the same place."

I laughed. "Yeah, but my dad is the best!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Mine is the best."

"In your dreams," Gajeel said.

I stood up and glared at Gray and Gajeel. "It's obvious that my dad is the coolest! He even has an awesome nickname! He's the Fire Dragon Igneel!"

Gray jumped up next and slammed his hands on the table. "Well, now everyone knows where you get your obsession with hot things, pyro! My dad _actually_ has a cool nickname! Absolute Zero!"

Gajeel stood up and glared at Gray and I. "And now we know where you get your obsession with cold things, snowflake! My dad is the best and has the best nickname! The Iron Dragon Metallicana!"

"Are you boys about to fight?" Erza asked in a deadly tone. Our eyes widened, and we quickly smiled at her.

"No way, Erza," Gray said. "We were just talking about our dads."

"Aye," I said. Erza nodded, and the rest of lunch passed by quickly.

The rest of the school day was really boring. I ran from fan girls like every time I came, which should be flattering, but it's just annoying now. I slept in all of my classes since I knew everything that was being taught. Every once in a while, I would catch sight of blonde hair in the hall, and I would look hoping that it was Lucy. To my disappointment, most of the time the blonde I was looking at wasn't Lucy, but every once in a while, it would be Lucy. I would blush and look away quickly every time she caught me looking at her. Lucy and my fights with Gray and Gajeel were the highlights of my day.

After the final bell rang, I ran out of the school as fast as I could and cleaned up the living room and kitchen as much as I could since he will be able to see both rooms. _I don't want dad to be disappointed in how I keep the house._ Happy trots out of my room and tilts his head as he watches me. I smile at him. "Dad is Skyping today," I told him. Happy meows at me as if he understands. _I swear he actually does understand sometimes._ I continue to clean the house. _I have two hours before he calls, so that gives me plenty of time to get the living room and kitchen done._

I was almost done cleaning the kitchen when my phone vibrated. I looked at the text and saw that it was from Lucy.

 _ **I think you were right about that guy. Every time I saw him, he would be looking at me, but he blushed and looked away. Do you think I should talk to him tomorrow?**_

I smiled and texted back immediately.

 **Of course! Only if you want to though. Just do what you're comfortable with.**

A sudden feeling started in me. I had that gut feeling that something wasn't right when I looked at our texts. I looked down at the text I just sent with a frown. _Why did I write that?_ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

 _ **Ok. I'll talk to him tomorrow and tell you how it goes. So how was your day?**_

I frown a little again. _Why do I feel like something isn't right? This is so confusing!_ I pushed the feeling aside and text her.

 **It was great! I'm going to get to Skype my dad at 6.**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:40. I grinned. _Only twenty minutes until I see dad._ I hurry to finish the kitchen. Then I run to my room and grab my laptop. I sit on the couch and go ahead and pull Skype up just in case dad calls a few minutes early. _Like that's actually going to happen._ Happy suddenly jumps onto the couch and decides to use my lap as his bed. I chuckle at him and grab my phone to text Lucy while I wait.

 _ **Do you not live with him?**_

 **No, he's in the military and stationed in another country.**

 _ **That must be hard.**_

 __ **It is, but he's protecting people, so I'm proud of him. He made sure I knew everything I needed to know before he left though, so it's not like he left me hanging.**

 _ **That must have been nice.**_

My brows furrowed in confusion. _That must have been nice? That's a weird answer._

 **Weirdo, what kind of answer is that?**

 _ **It's just my opinion. Don't worry about it.**_

Skype rang, and I looked up to see that dad was calling. I put down my phone answered the call. Dad's grinning face filled my screen. I grinned back at him.

 **I'm working on cliffhangers. What do you think of this one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who followed, favorited (I know that doesn't sound correct, but I looked it up!), reviewed, or even just read this story! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! I don't have any family in the military, so please don't be mad if I do the whole "You only have a certain amount of time" thing wrong. If I'm wrong on something, please tell me. Also, this chapter will be short since I don't have much time, and I figured you guys have waited long enough. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed or angry.**

~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~

"Long time no see, Natsu," Dad said with a grin.

I laughed, and my grin widened. "Long time no see, Dad," I said. "I've missed you."

Dad's grin turned into a small, fond smile. "I've missed you too." Happy meowed and popped his head up to look at dad. Dad and I stared at Happy for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "I've missed you too, Happy." My cat meowed again and laid back down. "He's such a weird cat."

I chuckled and pet Happy. "He is," I said. I looked back at dad. "How have you been?"

Dad shrugged. "The same as usual," he said. "Metallicana and Zero are trying to catch up on some sleep right now. Luckily, everything here has been calm." I nodded. _That's good. He's safe as long as nothing bad happens._ "How have you been, Natsu?"

I shrugged. "Bored," I admit. "I don't like going to school because everyone crowds around me and won't leave me alone unless I'm with Metal Head and Ice Princess."

My dad raised a brow in confusion. "What about Erza?"

I shake my head. "She's the student body president and is usually too busy to hang out," I explained.

"What about the Straus siblings?" dad asked.

"Mira is in the student council with Erza. Elfman is usually with the football and wrestling teams. He spends most of his time at the gym now. Lisanna is usually with the cheerleaders or helping Mira and Erza with council work," I shrug.

I saw dad frown. "So you only talk to Gray and Gajeel?" My brows furrowed in confusion. _Why is he so worried about it? Is he upset that I don't have many friends?_

"I made a friend this morning," I suddenly said.

His eyes widened a bit. Then he grinned again. _Is he relieved?_ "Really? Who is it? How did you two meet?"

I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. "Well," I trailed off.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you do?"

I avoided eye contact. "I may have hacked her computer and stolen one of her files. Then talked to her on a word document."

Dad sighed. I frowned and hung my head in shame. "You're so much like me that it's scary sometimes," dad says. I try to fight the smile that's trying to form on my face. _I'm like dad._ "There's no way I can punish you since I'm across the ocean, so why don't you tell me how you kept her from calling the police?"

I looked back up at dad and shrugged nonchalantly. "I talked to her and told her that if she bows down to me and says I'm awesome, then I'll give her files back to her." I couldn't help the goofy grin that I showed him.

Dad raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How did that go?"

"She actually did it," I laughed. _She's such a weirdo._ Dad busted out laughing. "We talked for a while after that, but she had to go to school."

Dad finally calmed down after I mentioned school. He sighed and gave me a stern look. "And did _you_ go to school today?" _I shouldn't have mentioned school. Now I'm going to get the talk about my absences._

I smirked at him. "I did," I said. _Take that old man! You can't lecture me about today!_

His eyes widened in surprise. "You were _that_ bored?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged again. "I was bored enough to hack a random person's laptop and cell phone. After I couldn't talk to Lucy anymore, I had nothing to do, and I figured I'd taken enough risk of getting arrested for one day," I explained. _I actually didn't even think about hacking someone else today. I just thought that I would go since Lucy was going. Not that I'll ever tell dad that. He'll just tease me about it._

Dad nodded. "How did she react to you hacking her phone too?"

I laughed at the memory. "She was glad that I wasn't a guy named Loke," I said. _Now that I think about it, we were probably talking about the same Loke since we go to school together._ "We've been texting each other all day." _She actually texted me right before you called. I should respond to her and see what she meant, but I want to pay attention to my dad._

"Does she know some people at your school?" he asked.

I smiled again. "She actually goes to the same school," I said. Dad's eyes widened in shock again. I nodded. "I was shocked too. She doesn't know what the hacker me looks like, so she didn't recognize me. She also doesn't know school me's name, which is lucky since I accidentally made the school me look like a stalker."

"How do you accidentally make yourself look like a stalker?" Dad asked.

My cheeks heated in embarrassment. I quickly looked away from the screen. "I may or may not have said that I never thought I would meet her in person, and I may or may not have forgotten to introduce myself first."

Dad burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! How are you going to be friends with her now that she thinks you're a stalker?"

I shifted uncomfortably as my cheeks burned even hotter. _Stupid blush! I'm a guy! I shouldn't be blushing!_ "Well, she didn't know that the hacker was the accidental stalker, so she texted me about my school self."

Dad raised an eyebrow again. "And?"

"I may have convinced her that my school self was not a stalker but in fact someone who is too shy to talk to her," I mumbled. Dad started laughing again. _It really is laugh at Natsu day._

"How did she believe _that_?" dad asked. He was trying to control his laughter, but it wasn't working.

I scowled and crossed my arms. I probably looked like a tomato right now. "I was flustered when I talked to her in person, so she believed it," I mumbled. I sat there and waited for dad to stop laughing, which took at least five minutes. The reason it took so long is because he would finally calm down and look at me for a few seconds before starting to laugh again. By the time he was done, my blush was gone, and I was just glaring at him. "Are you done laughing at me now?"

Shock flashed across dad's face before he gave me a gentle smile. "I didn't mean to offend you, Natsu. It's just that I never thought you would actually pay attention to girls, and now you're telling me that you got flustered just by talking to one?" He shook his head with a smile. "It's a bit unbelievable." _Unbelievable? Why is it unbelievable? I know I don't pay much attention to girls, but I know a beautiful girl when I see one._

I sighed. "Can we change the topic please?"

Dad nodded. "So you went to school today?" I nodded. "How was that? I know you haven't gone in a while, which needs to change," he says sternly.

I chuckle. _It seems I couldn't avoid talking about my absences._ "It was annoying and good at the same time."

Dad's eyebrows pulled together in worried confusion. "Annoying? Are you talking about the classes?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I'm talking about the girls that swarm me every chance they get."

Dad didn't look worried anymore. "Isn't it every guy's dream to get swarmed by girls all the time?"

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. "It was nice at first since it made all the guys stop making fun of me because of my hair, and it was flattering that all those girls found me attractive, but now it's just annoying. The only time I have any peace is when Erza or Gajeel scares them away," I explained.

Dad nodded. "Is that why you don't like going to school?"

I shrugged again. Dad just raised his eyebrow expectantly. I sighed. "Yes, but there's other reasons I don't go. I mean, why should I go to school if I know everything that they're going to teach me?"

Dad gave me a disapproving look. "Natsu," he said sternly, "you still need to go to school. Even if it's not for the academics, go so you can be with your friends or join a sport. You still have to learn social skills, and you can't do that if you just stay at home."

I scowled. "No one will interact with me if I'm being swarmed by girls all the time," I mumbled.

Dad raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure there would be a lot of guys that would hang out with you."

"No one I would want to hang out with," I mumbled.

"True," dad said. "What about that Lucy girl?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know Lucy?"

Dad laughed. "You said her name earlier," he explained. I nodded. _That makes sense._ "Don't you want to hang out with her?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Of course," I said. "I'll have to take it day by day though. As I said, she doesn't know that I'm the hacker, and I had to convince her to give me another chance. I don't want to scare her away." Dad nodded his head with a smiled. _Dang it! Now I have to go to school more so I can hang out with her!_ I pouted at dad. "You did that on purpose. Now I actually have a reason to go to school."

Dad laughed. "I'm still your dad. Since I'm not physically there to make you go to school, I have to find some way to get you to go."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I guess you're right."

"Igneel," someone yelled. "You're time is up!"

I frowned, and dad sighed. He gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, kid. I have to get back to work. I'll call you again as soon as I can."

I gave him a small smile. "It's ok, dad. I know you have work to do, and I'm proud that you're doing it," I said. His face lit up in joy, and I couldn't help but smile brightly. _Maybe I should tell him that I'm proud of him more often._ "I'll see you next time."

"I'll see you next time," Dad said with a smile. A few seconds later, the Skype call ended. I sat back with a sad smile. _I'm proud of him._ I looked around the house and saw a mess everywhere. No one else lived here. It was only Happy and I, and even Happy sometimes goes off to explore the city by himself. _I'm proud, but sometimes I'm lonely._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update! Here's the next chapter! Also, I'd love to hear some ideas if anyone has any!**

~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~

I sigh as I walk into school. _Ok, Natsu said to give the creeper a chance, and I agreed. I have to keep my promises._ I go ahead and walk to my locker. _I'll wait for Levy there since she said she wouldn't be here as early as she usually is._ I placed my English, chemistry, and economics binders in my locker since I have those classes after lunch. As I was turning, I spotted Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox staring at me. I raised a brow at them. They just laughed. Gray shook his head and looked away from me. I quickly turned away from them and head down the hall to the library. I covered my stomach and didn't meet anyone's eyes. _I may not be as pretty as other girls, but they didn't have to laugh at me._

I quickly reached the library and entered. I texted Levy to let her know that I would be in the library when she got here. Then I found a table that was a bit separated from the other tables. Sitting down, I take out my phone and check my messages. I smile when I see that Natsu texted me already. _I thought he would have forgotten about me by now since I didn't hear from him after he talked to his dad._ I open my phone and read the message.

 **Morning, weirdo!**

I was a little irritated that he called me a weirdo again. _I'll let it slide. He seems to use it as an endearment instead of an insult._ I quickly texted him back.

 _ **Morning, Natsu.**_

I pulled out my new book _Ghostly Echoes_ and began to read it. Not even a minutes later, Natsu texted me back.

 **How are you this morning?**

I stifled a laugh and shook my head. _That's probably the most used conversation starter there is._

 _ **Pretty good. You remember me talking about the pink haired guy yesterday, right? Well, I saw his two friends looking at me this morning. When they noticed that I was looking at them, they laughed. That definitely put a damper on my mood. I mean, they don't have to laugh at me.**_

 **You think they were laughing at you?**

 _ **Why else would they laugh after I caught them looking at me?**_

 **Maybe their laughing about something else?**

 _ **Not likely. I have to get to class. I'll text you later.**_

I sighed, put my phone in my front pocket, and started to read again. A few minutes later, I heard the library doors open. Expecting Levy to walk in, I looked up and was shocked to see Gray, Gajeel, and the pink haired guy walk into the library. I quickly looked back at my book and tried to ignore them.

"I'm not apologizing," Gajeel said. My eyes widened in shock. _Gajeel apologize? I don't think I've ever heard about that happening. Who is he supposed to apologize to though? I didn't see anyone else in here with me._ Realization floods through me. _He's supposed to apologize to me?_

"Yes, you are," the pink haired guy said.

"What did we even do?" Gray asked. He sounded annoyed.

"You made her think that you were laughing at her," the pink haired guy explained.

"That's her problem then!" Gajeel shouted.

I glare at my book. _Why am I sitting here, listening to this? I should just leave._ I put my book in my backpack and zip it up. The sound of my zipper caught the trio's attention. They turn to watch as I stand up, calmly walk past them, and leave the library. Before I shut the door, I look over my shoulder at them. "I appreciate that you were trying to make them apologize, but it's obvious that they don't want to," I said as I looked at the pink haired guy. I then glared at Gray and Gajeel. "They're popular, so why should they care about other people's feelings?" I said sarcastically. Guilt flashed in Gray's eyes, and Gajeel just looked away. I shook my head and closed the library door. _He seems nice, but he's friends with Gray and Gajeel. I'm sure he's like them. That, or he's going to be like them after being in the spotlight for a few weeks._

I arrive at my first class of the day, and sit down. My phone vibrates to signal that I have a message. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at it. _Is it Natsu again?_ My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was actually Levy.

 **Where are you? I'm at the library, but all I see is the weird pink haired guy yelling at Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox.**

I smiled a little. _He was yelling them?_ I quickly texted her back.

 _ **Sorry that I'm not in there, but I left shortly after they came into the library. I'm in my first period. He's probably yelling at them because of what I said to them before leaving the library.**_

 **What the heck did you say? Gray and Gajeel looked like they felt really bad about whatever pinky is upset about.**

 _ **I'll tell you at lunch. Class is about to start.**_

I put away my phone just as the bell rang. My classes leading up to lunch passed by relatively quickly. Natsu hadn't texted me at all, but I'm sure that was because I had told him that I would text him later. When the bell for lunch rang, everyone hurried out of the classroom. I walked to my locker so I can switch out the morning class binders with the afternoon binders. Once that was done, I hurried to the cafeteria. _I hope no one took the table I like._ I stepped into the cafeteria and spotted my empty table. I smiled, walked over to it, placed my backpack by the chair I would sit in, and put my chemistry book on the table. _Now people know that this table is taken today._ I kneel on the floor and take my purse out of my backpack. As I get up, I see a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and smile at Levy.

"Hey, Levy," I said.

Levy smiles back. "Hey, Lucy," Levy said. "Are you ready to go get our food?" I nodded. It only took a few minutes to get our food and sit back down. We ate quietly for a few minutes. Then Levy said, "So, you still haven't told me what you said in the library."

I sighed. "Well, it actually started before that," I said.

"It was in the hall, right?" someone said from behind me. Our eyes widened as we turned to look behind us. Gray, Gajeel, and the pink haired guy stood behind us.

"Why are you here?" I asked. _That sounds ruder than I wanted it to sound, but they deserve it in my opinion._ The guys flinched a bit and looked away. No one said anything. I sighed again. _I'm sighing a lot today._ "If you have nothing to say, then please leave. I know that you two don't want to apologize, so I don't want to force you." I turned back towards the table and silently ate my food.

"It's not that we don't want to apologize," Gray suddenly said. I turned back towards him with a raised brow. "It's just that we don't know what we are supposed to apologize for."

My eyes widened in shock. "You don't know what you're supposed to apologize for?" I asked in disbelief.

Gajeel glared at me. "Yeah, so what?" he said. "We didn't even do anything to you!"

I glared at him. "I'm guessing your definition of _anything_ doesn't include laughing at me. Why were you even laughing at me? Do I look that ugly? Or maybe it's because I'm a nerd, and you popular people think it's funny to make fun of the nerd?"

Everyone stared at me in astonishment. "Where in the work did you get that idea?" Gray asked.

I turned my glare to him. "What else am I supposed to think when you two look at me and start laughing?"

Gray shook his head. "We weren't laughing at you, but at what happened in the cafeteria yesterday. Flame brain made a total fool of himself in front of you."

My eyes widened in shock. _They were laughing because of that?_ I blushed and looked down in embarrassment after remembering my outburst a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry then. I made assumptions about you and said some horrible things." I hear a sigh and look up to see the pink haired guy with a relieved smile. _Why is he relieved? Wait, I can ask him some other time._

"It's fine, bunny girl," Gajeel said. I raised a brow at him. _Bunny girl?_

"It was our fault too since we didn't tell you what we were thinking about. Sorry for making you feel like we were laughing at you," Gray said. I gave him a small smile.

"So who are you?" Levy suddenly asked. My eyes widened as I turned towards her. _I can't believe I forgot that she was here!_ Levy raised an eye brow. "I know Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster, but who are you?" I turned my attention to the pink haired guy. _Now I can finally get my answer of who he is._

The pink haired guy smiled. "I'm Dragneel. It's nice to meet you," he held out his hand for Levy to shake. _He has such a cool name!_

Levy gave him a smile. "I'm Levy," she said, "and this is Lucy." She waved at me with her hand. I gave Dragneel a small smile. He blushed and gave me a shy smile before pulling his scarf up to hide his blush. _That's cute._

"Sorry for sounding like a creep yesterday," Dragneel said. His voice was muffled by his scarf, but I could still clearly understand him. He looked away from me.

I gave him a bright smile. "Everyone has some bad first impressions, right?" He looked back at me with an awestruck face, which slowly turned into a bright grin. He nodded quickly. _He doesn't seem like a bad guy._ "Do you guys want to sit with us? Or do you want to hang out at your regular table?"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Gray asked. They sat down, and we got to know each other throughout the rest of lunch. They were different than I thought they were. It was easy to talk to them, and I wouldn't mind being their friends. They seem like fun to talk to and hang out with. It wasn't until after lunch that a thought occurred to me. _How did they know I was in the library?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you to those that gave me some ideas for the story! I'd love to hear more from you guys and others! Also, I'M SO SORRY! I've been updating my other fanfic, and I've been neglecting this one! I'm sorry! I just came come up with ideas about events that could happen in the story. If you guys have any ideas of how characters could interact or something happening, that would be a big help. I don't want to give up on this, but it's harder to write this one than I thought. Also, I'm sorry again because this chapter is so short. I'll make it up to you guys in some way.**

~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into my house. "I'm home, Happy," I called. Happy trotted out of my bedroom and followed me into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my homework. Luckily, my senior year isn't looking like it will have a lot of homework. _I wonder what grade Lucy is in. Is she a senior like me?_ I looked at the homework I had for today. _Looks like it's going to be an easy day. I only have chemistry and statistics._ I grabbed my stats homework and dug a pencil and calculator out of my backpack. Before I could start, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and grinned when I saw 'Weirdo' on the screen. I quickly opened the text.

 _ **Sorry that I haven't texted you since this morning. I had an interesting morning, and I did what you suggested and gave the guy another chance.**_

I chuckled. _I know you did._ My grin dropped. _I really do sound like a stalker._ I shook my head and focused on texting Lucy again.

 **It's ok. I understand interesting mornings. How did it go with the guy?**

I felt a small nagging feeling again as I sent the text. I set my phone down and walked around the house to see if too little exercise was the problem, but the feeling didn't go away. I plopped back down on the couch and grabbed my phone again. The feeling increased when I looked back at the text I sent her. Frustration started to mix into the feeling, and it wouldn't go away. I sighed and set down my phone again. I started on my stats homework to distract myself, and it worked until Lucy texted me back. I picked up the phone and started to read her text.

 _ **It was a lot better than I thought it would be. It turns out he's actually super nice, but he's really shy. It's cute that he always hides his blush in his scarf.**_

Heat crawled up my neck and onto my cheeks. I groaned in agony and sunk into the back of the couch. _I can't believe how flustered I get around her! Dad was right, it's unbelievable! And it doesn't help that she keeps saying this stuff to me without realizing it!_ I felt my phone vibrate again, and I looked at the screen. My blush instantly died as I read her next message.

 _ **There is one thing that bothers me about him though.**_

I frowned and leaned forward. I rested my elbows on my knees as I texted her back.

 **What is it?**

 _Please don't be the hair. I get that enough from guys. I don't need it from you too._ I waited impatiently for her to text back. My right leg bounced, and I watched as Happy came to sit in from of me. He looked up at me and tilted his head. _What a smart cat._ I gave him a strained smile. "I'm just texting a friend that apparently thinks something is wrong with me," I said. My phone buzzed right after I told him that. I took a steadying breath before reading the message.

 _ **He, Gajeel, and Gray found me in the library this morning, and he was trying to make them apologize. It bothers me that I didn't know any of them personally, and they still knew where I was. I also don't know how Dragneel knew how I felt when he was trying to make them apologize.**_

My eyes widened in shock, and I ran a hand through my hair. _Shoot. I knew how she was feeling because she told me! The question about how we found her is easy though. It was a wild guess._ _If I try to spin it like I knew because I've seen her go in there a lot, which I haven't because I never go to school, then it would make me look like a stalker instead of a shy person and that would take us back to square one._ I wracked my brain to try and find a solution to the first problem, and came up with nothing. Then an idea popped into my mind.

 **I think the library was a wild guess, and he knew because I knew. I told you that I had friends there.**

I sighed and leaned back. _I hope she doesn't take that the wrong way. And it's pretty convenient that she talks to 'Natsu' about her problems with 'Dragneel.' I can clear up all the misunderstandings._ The nagging feeling came back, but I brushed it off and, instead, looked at the new message from Lucy.

 _ **I forgot about that. Thank you then. That was sweet, and I found out that those three are actually pretty nice people.**_

I smiled as my cheeks warmed a little.

 **How was the rest of your day?**

 _ **It was good. I have physics, U.S. history, and English homework. It's too much if you ask me. Oh, and I have to read a chapter from my computer class.**_

My eyes widened a bit. _What classes does she have?_

 **What classes are you taking?**

 _ **AP phyusics, duel credit English, duel credit U.S. history, computer maintenance, algebra 2, and accounting**_

 __ **Accounting?**

 _ **No other courses looked interesting.**_

I chuckled. _She's so weird. How can she not find anything else interesting?_

 _ **What are your classes?**_

 **Duel English, economics first semester, AP government second semester, AP chemistry 2, restaurant management (basically culinary 1), and I have two off periods. It's nice.**

 _ **Lucky, well, I have to start doing my homework. I'll text you tomorrow.**_

 __I smiled down at her. "No, I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I froze right after I said that. It took a few seconds before it finally clicked. I jumped up and threw my hands up in exasperation. "Why do I always say stalkerish things?" I yelled. I sighed, sat back down, and picked my phone up.

 **Text you tomorrow then.**

I looked at my backpack. _I might as well get started on my homework too._


End file.
